


In einem neuen Licht

by SolangeB



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Jack, Fluff, Jealous Jack, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pregnant Will Graham
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeB/pseuds/SolangeB
Summary: Wassertropfen perlten grau und glänzend von Will Grahams nassem Haar. Er hatte die Hände in der Tasche und stand reglos da. Während der Regen leise prasselte, waren seine blaugrauen Augen auf  die Überreste von Maria Griffin gerichtet.„Fuck“fluchte Jack innerlich und schluckte.------------------------------------------------------Jack Crawford sieht Will Graham in einem ganz neuen Licht.





	1. Chapter 1

Wassertropfen perlten grau und glänzend von Will Grahams nassem Haar. Er hatte die Hände in der Tasche und stand reglos da. Während der Regen leise prasselte, waren seine blaugrauen Augen auf die Überreste von Maria Griffin gerichtet. Jack Crawford verzog missbilligend sein Gesicht, als er auf die Einzelteile der verstümmelten Leiche blickte, die zu einem bizarren Haufen aufgetürmt inmitten des Feldes lagen. Manche Menschen waren einfach krank. Gut, dass er seinen Bluthund hatte, der in diesem Moment dabei war, die Fährte aufzunehmen.

Will schloss die Augen und Jack konnte nicht umhin einen verstohlenen Blick, auf die Rundung seines Bauches zu werfen. Der Mantel war nicht zugeknöpft. Der Regen hatte das weiße Hemd, darunter durchnässt, so dass der Stoff leicht durchsichtig auf der Haut klebte. 

„Fuck“ fluchte Jack innerlich und schluckte. 

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einmal so von seinem Profiler denken würde. Sein Will, der immerzu nervös mit den Händen fuchtelte, Augenkontakt mied, schlecht gelaunt seine Studenten abwimmelte und um keinen unverschämten Kommentar verlegen war. Sein Bluthund, von dem nun ein süßer, frischer Duft ausging und der mit dem neu beginnenden Leben in sich, in keinem krasserem Kontrast zu dem hiesigen Tatort hätte stehen können. 

Tief in Gedanken verloren, hörte er nicht die Schritte, die sich von hinten näherten.

„Jack.“

Als hätte man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt, schrak Crawford einen kurzen Moment zusammen und versuchte sich gleich wieder zu fangen, als er Hannibals Stimme erkannte.  
Jack wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass eine derartige Präsenz wie Hannibal dermaßen ruhig durchs Leben gehen konnte. 

„Dr. Lecter.“ sprach er enthusiastisch, bemühte sich, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und gab Hannibal mit festem Griff die Hand.  
Beide standen im Feld und beobachteten Will bei der Arbeit.

Dunst bedeckte den Boden und es schien, als ob Will in einem See aus Nebelschwaden watete. 

Als ob Dr. Lecter seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sprach er: “Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“

Die Direktheit mir der Hannibal sprach war unmissverständlich. _Ich weiß, was du von meinem Omega denkst._

Jack räusperte sich, doch Dr. Lecter wartete auf keine Antwort. 

„Will ist durchnässt.“ Hannibals Stimme war ruhig ohne jede Anklage, doch Jack überkam nichtsdestotrotz ein unangenehmer Schauer, der die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellen ließ. 

Bevor er reagieren konnte, öffnete Will die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. 

In Millisekunden änderte sich Wills Gesichtsausdruck von ernst konzentriert zu leicht und unbeschwert. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jack Crawford Will hat aufrichtig lächeln sehen. Er wirkte mit einem Male jung und unschuldig, ganz anders als mit seinem sonst so zynischem Auftreten. 

Will Graham schenkte Jack keinerlei Beachtung, die Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf Hannibal Lecter gerichtet und Jack spürte mit einem Male ein Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das er nicht richtig einzuordnen wusste. 

Es war beißend und unangenehm und er hoffte, dass sein Körper keine verräterischen Pheromone aussendete. 

_„Was siehst du Will?“_ , wäre das normale Skript gewesen. Will hätte für einen kurzen Moment in Jacks Augen gesehen und ihm Einblick in das Innenleben des Killers gegeben. Beide wären die einzigen am Tatort gewesen, bis Jack die Crew herbeigerufen hätte, um die Spurensicherung zu starten. 

„Hi Will.“ sprach Hannibal mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, der Ton legere. 

Er ging mit großen Schritten auf Will zu, der ihm langsam entgegenlief, die Leichenreste und Jack vergessen, als ob beide die einzigen Menschen im Universum wären.  
Hannibal umfasste sanft Wills Hüfte, gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und strich über die Wölbung seines Bauches. 

„Ich lasse dir ein heißes Bad ein, wenn wir zu Hause sind.“ 

Will nickte und schien, Jack nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich zu bemerken. Er wühlte in seiner Manteltasche und kramte hastig seine Brille heraus. Während er sie sich aufsetzte murmelte er zu Jack. „Er sucht nach Vereinigung, doch steht er vor einem Scherbenhaufen.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“ fragte Jack gereizt. Sie hatten keine Zeit für kryptische Anmerkungen. Irgendwo befand sich ein verrückter Serienkiller auf freiem Fuß. Was dachte sich Will? Dass er das fucking Orakel von Delphi sei?

„Ich bin müde Jack. Wir telefonieren später.“ 

Lecters Mundwinkel zog sich in einem Lächeln nach oben. Machte er sich etwa über ihn lustig?

Will nahm Hannibals Hand und beide waren im Begriff zu gehen, als Jack wütend Wills Namen rief. 

Ohne sich umzudrehen, hob Hannibal zum Abschied die Hand.

„Bye Jack.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will und Hannibal Zuhause. Es wird heiß...

_Largo ___

__Ein langsames Zeitmaß._ _

__Will wusste nicht, warum er gerade jetzt daran dachte. Vielleicht, weil Hannibal noch kurz zuvor am Cembalo spielte, während er mit geschlossenen Lidern in der Badewanne lag, das blutige Tableau auf dem Feld vor dem inneren Auge. Bachs Konzert Nr.5 in Largo schallte dabei sanft von den Badezimmerfliesen in sein Ohr und er spürte, wie sein Baby sich bewegte._ _

__Vielleicht hatte es auch mit dem Tempo zu tun, in dem Hannibal ihn in diesem Moment fickte._ _

__Der Alpha hielt mit der einen Hand sanft seine Hüfte, während die andere behutsam durch sein Haar strich. Die Stöße waren langsam und intensiv. Will hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden._ _

__„Ha..“ stieß er drängend hervor._ _

__Bevor er Hannibals Namen aussprechen konnte, wurde er durch einen tiefen Stoß unterbrochen und er stöhne laut auf._ _

__„Ja Will?“ antwortete Hannibal ruhig, ein Mundwinkel amüsiert nach oben gezogen. Seine Stimme klang entspannt, ganz so, als ob er, anstelle Will zu ficken, einen Anruf von ihm entgegengenommen hätte. („Ja Will? Was kann ich für dich tun?“) Will kannte Hannibal nur zu gut und durchbrach die Farce, indem er seine Beckenmuskeln anspannte._ _

__Diesmal war es Hannibal, der aufstöhnte und Will lachte heiser triumphierend._ _

__Das sonst so streng zurückgelegte Haar, fiel in wilden Strähnen in Hannibals Stirn und bewegte sich mit jedem Stoß mit. Will beobachtete, wie eine Schweißperle langsam seine Schläfe herunter glitt. Schließlich blickte er in Hannibals Augen, die voller Gefühl zurückblickten._ _

__„Ich liebe dich Will.“ flüsterte Hannibal mit einer Stimme, die leicht bebte. Sein Akzent war stärker als sonst, der Klang tief und vor Emotionen rau. Hannibal nahm die Hand von Wills Hüfte, um behutsam seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Er wirkte menschlich, fast verletzlich._ _

__Einige Sekunden später und Will kam._ _

__

__***_ _

__Es war warm und sicher in Hannibals Armen. Die muskulöse Brust an seinen Rücken gepresst. Beide waren noch fest miteinander verbunden._ _

__Er spürte, wie Hannibal einen seiner Nippel betastete. Empfindlich durch die Schwangerschaft war jede noch so leichte Berührung zu viel und Will stöhnte im Protest auf._ _

__„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis dein Körper Milch erzeugt.“ sprach Hannibal mit Bewunderung in der Stimme._ _

__„Daran will ich nicht denken.“ kommentierte Will mit zusammengepressten Lippen, dem die Veränderungen seines Körpers, mehr als unangenehm waren._ _

__Er fühlte sich in keiner Zeit seines Lebens mehr als Omega als in dieser. Sein zweites Geschlecht spielte zuvor eine untergeordnete Rolle in seinem Leben und das war gut so. Er war ein Mann…fertig. Alpha, Beta, Omega…wen interessierte das schon? Ok.. zugegebener Weise interessierte es die meisten Menschen. Es war geradezu krankhaft, mit welcher Obsession sich die Gesellschaft und vor allem die Medien auf dieses Thema stürzten. Will hatte Pech, als männlicher Omega war er eine Seltenheit._ _

___Während er bis dato unscheinbar durch die Welt ging, ohne große Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken (Pille sei Dank!), schienen nun unsichtbare Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet zu sein. Dass er schwanger war, konnte er nicht mehr verstecken und seine Umwelt reagierte mit einer übertriebenen Fürsorglichkeit, die Will ganz und gar verstörend fand._  
Nicht nur, dass sich ständig jemand anbot, seine Tasche für ihn zu tragen, es ging noch weiter. Erst neulich fragte ihn einer seiner Studenten, ob er seinen Bauch anfassen dürfe. Will war dermaßen perplex, dass er erst reagierte, als sich ihm die Hand des Betas, wie eine Tentakel näherte.  
Der junge Mann trug fortan eine Sonnenbrille, um das blaue Auge darunter zu verstecken. Will war sich sicher, nach dem Vorfall eine Abmahnung zu kassieren. Entweder der Student hatte sich nicht beschwert, oder aber seine Vorgesetzten ließen sein Verhalten wegen seiner Schwangerschaft durchgehen. Klarer Fall von paternalistischen Sexismus… 

__Hannibal riss Will aus seinen Gedanken._ _

__„Ich möchte sie probieren.“ sprach er und spielte mit seiner Brustwarze._ _

__„Was?“ fragte Will irritiert, hatte jedoch bereits eine dunkle Vorahnung, was als nächstes kommen würde._ _

__„Deine Milch.“ antwortete Hannibal mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Will hätte empören sollen, wäre da nicht dieses verrräterische Gefühl gewesen, das wie ein guter Schluck Whiskey sein Blut von Innen aufheizte._ _

__„Du bist pervers.“_ _

__Hannibal lachte und küsste Wills Haarschopf._ _

__Beide schwiegen in entspannter Zweisamkeit (oder Dreisamkeit?). Die postkoitale Müdigkeit glich einer Decke, die sie warm einhüllte._ _

__Will wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit eingeschlafen wäre, hätte Hannibal die Stille nicht mit einer absurden Bemerkung unterbrochen._ _

__„Onkel Jack hat seine Augen auf dich.“_ _

__„Natürlich.“ murmelte Will im Halbschlaf und fügte hinzu:_ _

__„Er lässt mir keine ruhige Sekunde, bis der Killer gefasst ist.“_ _

__Hannibal schmiegte sich an Wills Nacken._ _

__„Will...“ flüsterte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug._ _

__„Er will dich.“_ _

__Wills Muskeln vorher noch entspannt, versteiften sich mit einem mal._ _

__„Absurd!“ platzte es aus ihm heraus._ _

__„Er ist ein Alpha, du ein Omega. Das ist unser biologischer Code.“_ _

__Einen kurzen Moment schien er inne zu halten und fügte schließlich hinzu:_ _

__„Und du bist wunderschön Will, vergiss das nicht.“_ _

__Will schnaufte abwehrend und er spürte gleich darauf, wie sich Hannibals weiche Lippen an seinen Pulspunkt drückten, um kurz danach von scharfen Zähnen ersetzt zu werden. Hannibal war vorsichtig, doch Will wusste, dass es nicht viel Kraft brauchte, um seine Haut mit einem Biss zu durchbrechen._ _

__Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, als er merkte, wie er erneut hart wurde._ _

__„Du bist im zweiten Trimester. Dein Körper sendet Pheromone aus und Jack reagiert darauf. Das ist ganz natürlich.“_ _

__Er spürte Hannibals hartes Glied hinter sich pulsieren._ _

__„Ein schwangerer Omega, das Sinnbild für Fertilität. Zudem bist du ungebunden. Kurz gesagt: unwiderstehlich für jeden Alpha.“_ _

__Hannibal und Will erwarteten zusammen ein Kind und waren dennoch ungebunden. Ein regelrechter Skandal. Wills Encephalitis war der Grund für diesen unfreiwilligen Umstand. Das Bonding wäre ein zu großes Risiko kurz nach seiner Erkrankung gewesen. Ein Jahr mussten sie warten, bis sein Körper sich vollständig erholt. Dass Will schwanger werden würde, daran hatten die Ärzte vermutlich nicht gedacht._ _

__„Er will dich ficken.“ raunte Hannibal sanft in sein Ohr und umfasste seinen Penis._ _

__Will schluckte. Es kam selten vor, dass Hannibal schmutzig redete, eine umso größere Wirkung hatte seine Worte auf ihn._ _

__„Du bist schrecklich, Hannibal.“ keuchte er und griff hinter sich nach Hannibals Erektion, um die Spitze an sein Loch zu führen, welches in Erwartung feucht pulsierte._ _

__Hannibal küsste ihn zärtlich, während sein Schwanz in ihn eindrang._ _

__Als ihre Lippen sich trennten und Hannibal bis zum Anschlag in ihm gebettet war, vergrub Will sein Gesicht ins Kissen und flüsterte leise in den Stoff:_ _

__

__„Hannibal..“_ _

__

__„Will?“_ _

__

__„Ich liebe dich.“_ _

__

__„Ich dich auch Will.“_ _


End file.
